"WHAT HAPPENS NEXT" Roleplays Revamp Event
Despite being relatively new to this group (not including the years I wasn't active due to nothing going on here), I've been a roleplayer for a good six or so years. In that time I've made a ton of different roleplays that I'm quite proud of in a plot-based format where characters are brought along on an adventure throughout the stories that make up the "Mobius United Continuity" a Fan-Character universe I'm part of that spans different users and characters. As I've not posted almost any of those roleplays to this group, I've made a list of ones I'd like to post in order here. Seeing as Summer is almost here, I'd like to get a fair amount of them played through. Each Summer and other breaks between semesters I'd be opening up a group of these roleplays. Before I do this though, I want to see what kind of feedback this would result in. Re-introducing these roleplays will be requiring some re-writing here and there and some are quite old, and I don't want to do it all for nothing. Each roleplay will have a small description of the original version but will no-doubt be modified. These are the roleplays that go from the start up to the current times of my characters (the versions I've used in this group today) Mobius United Roleplay Continuity A. YEAR ONE: IDENTITY 1. ' '“In the Wake of The Blast” (V RP) A strange creature crash-lands in a city, causing destruction from the blast, but what or who they are, has yet to be identified. 2. “Thief” Normally they don’t bring the artifacts back. 3. “Gun in a Parade” Just a normal day until a man is shot at in the streets. 4. “Elder” (RP of the Freaks) The Identity species, each and every one, is being pulled to a specific zone and something is coming out. 5. “Hat” A small person has attempted to capture you, emphasis on attempted. 6. “The Lake” (Boys and Girls of Every Age) There was a monster at the lake of Mercia. B. YEAR TWO: BANSHEE 1. “Just a Traveller” A strange cat has passed out on your couch. 2. “Race to the Finish” In the Glatorian air-nation you race for glory, riches, and purpose. Sparta. 3. “Slender Crossing” Things were quiet… people are vanishing in Owls Town. The Leech is back. 4. “The Refine” It’s Genocide, and you cannot stop it. 5. “Villainous Courting” (Date a Villain) Doesn’t matter if you’re a hero, a villain, or something else entirely. There’s a very bored dictator who wants to try something new. 6. “Origins Unmade” Time is a powerful tool, and it isn’t in the right hands. C. YEAR THREE: MONSTER 1. “The Sickness Rage” (OYO) A new creature has appeared around Owls Town, and it screams. 2. “Playful Pink Eyes” Just your average everyday cling-fest. 3. “Containment” His name is Melcro. 4. “The Lunar Festival” (Bleeding Moon 1) An innocent celebration, but now a paradox may cause ruin. 5. “Identity Killer” (Who is Hunting the Identities) You might get to them just in time to hear their last words. 6. “Bleeding Moon” (Bleeding Moon 2) The Harvest and beginning of a new species. D. YEAR FOUR: CONTROL 1. “DNA Catastrophe” A Science Fair where sabotage and mystery are happening. 2. “Three Heirs Three Unions” (Marriage Written in Blood) They are known as the Royal Triplets, and they are to be the key to unified worlds. 3. “Missing Shipment: Countdown 3 to Project Sequel” Something is being transported by Melcro Incorporated and it has someone else’s attention. 4. “At the Mercy of the Fallen: Countdown 2 to Project Sequel” You only have so long on a planet that drains powers to escape this lone zone. 5. “The Arena: Countdown 1 to Project Sequel” If you die in this coliseum, your world is dead. 6. “Project Sequel” I DO have Year Five also planned to an extent but I don't want to post that until these first years are gone through. Thank you and please feel free to ask questions. Category:Roleplays